Chocolate
by KENzeira
Summary: "Tapi saat ini ada aku yang mengajakmu bermain, sebagai … t-t-temanmu!" entah kenapa Mello merasa sulit ketika mengatakan hal itu. Padahal selama ini Mello selalu menganggap Near musuh yang menghalangi jalannya untuk menjadi nomor satu. Cannon setting. Special for Mello's birthday. RnR?


**CHOCOLATE**

**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning: Maybe rush, canon setting, typo, etc**

**Special for Mello's birthday**

..oOo..

—Wammy's House, Winchester, Inggris

Yang Mello tahu, hari ini adalah hari sial.

Bagaimana tidak? Mello yang pura-pura mencari masalah dengan menendang bola ke arah jendela ruangan Roger agar si tua bangka itu ingat tanggal berapa ini—mengingat hari ini adalah ulang tahun Mello yang ke sebelas—justru mendapatkan jewer penuh cinta dari si pemilik ruangan.

Tinggi Mello yang saat itu masih 147 sentimeter terpaksa berjinjit ketika Roger menjewer telinga kirinya sampai memerah. Dia nyaris saja mengeluarkan air mata seandainya tak ada rival abadinya yang sedang termangu memandangnya.

"_It's hurt_, Roger! Kau mau menjewer telingaku sampai putus, hah?!" Mello tak hentinya meronta-ronta. Namun, tenaga Roger ternyata masih kuat meskipun usianya sudah melewati angka setengah abad. Manik biru akuamarinnya menangkap senyuman aneh yang tersungging di bibir Near—rival abadinya.

"Jangan mengejekku dengan senyuman penuh racunmu, BODOH!" Mello hilang kendali, ia menendang-nendangkan kedua kakinya ke arah Near. Tapi, sebelum tendangan itu sampai mengenai Near, Roger dengan cepat menarik kerah baju Mello. "A-aaargh! Jangan angkat aku, tua bangka sialaaan!"

Roger membawa tubuh Mello dengan perut bocah itu di antara bahunya. Kedua tangan Mello meninju-ninju punggung Roger agar ia segera diturunkan dari posisi tidak hormatnya. Kakek tua itu tak peduli. Roger membawa bocah kecil itu kembali ke ruangannya setelah tadi sempat berhasil melarikan diri saat disuruh membereskan pecahan-pecahan kaca jendela akibat ulahnya.

"Jadilah anak baik sebentar saja. Pungut pecahan-pecahan kaca itu dan buang ke tong sampah. _Do you understand me_, Mello?"

Bocah itu merengut. Baru saja hendak memukul kepala botak Roger, kakek tua itu sudah keburu menangkisnya. Sorot manik biru itu memandang Roger penuh kebencian. Dengan terpaksa, Mello menuruti perintah Roger. Ia tahu jika ia mencoba untuk kabur seperti beberapa saat lalu, ia hanya akan berakhir sama seperti saat ini.

Mello memunguti pecahan-pecahan kaca itu tanpa berniat menghentikan aksinya mencerocos. Roger yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kakek tua itu sudah cukup lelah dengan apa yang diperbuat Mello. Dia sungguh berbeda dengan anak panti asuhan lainnya, Mello lebih sering membuat kepala Roger pusing melihat kekacauan yang dilakukannya.

"Aku juga ingin diperlakukan istimewa seperti kau memperlakukan Near." Tiba-tiba Mello berkata dengan nada lirih.

"Kalau begitu, jadilah anak baik."

Kepala kuning itu menggeleng-geleng. "Aku lakukan pun, kau takkan menyadarinya. Yang ada di matamu hanya si anak nomor satu itu. Aku yang menduduki peringkat kedua sama sekali tak membuatmu memperlakukanku dengan baik."

Roger bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan anak didikannya yang satu ini? Roger kaget dengan nada suara Mello yang terkesan lirih, seperti bukan Mello beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Saat ulang tahun Near, kau memberikan kado kartu bridge dan beberapa _puzzle_ tanpa gambar untuknya. S-sementara ketika aku ulang tahun, kau sama sekali tak mengingatnya."

Oh? Roger mulai paham kemana arah pembicaraan Mello.

Mello tersentak kaget ketika merasakan tangan besar mengelus-ngelus puncak kepalanya. Bocah itu menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah keriput Roger yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau salah. Aku mengingatnya, bahkan Near juga mengingatnya."

"Eh?" Mello mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Satu kali. Dua kali. Ia menatap tak percaya pada apa yang tengah ditunjukkan Roger untuknya. Sebatang coklat Godiva dan jaket merah dengan _hoodie_ berbulu. Mello tidak tahu kapan kakek tua itu mengambilnya.

"Near mengingatkanku dua hari yang lalu tentang ulang tahunmu. Tadinya aku akan menyimpannya di samping tempat tidurmu saat kau sudah terlelap, tapi ternyata kau memang bukan tipe orang yang sabaran, eh?"

Mello yakin hidungnya memerah. Dia ingin menangis. Dengan brutal, dipeluknya Roger erat-erat sampai kakek tua itu terbatuk-batuk dibuatnya.

oOo

Bungkus coklat berwarna silver itu sudah dibuka. Mello dengan santai menikmati setiap sensasi ketika coklat itu melumer di mulutnya. Dia yakin, dia tak pernah menemukan coklat selezat ini sebelumnya.

Kepala Mello mengintip di balik pintu ruangan di mana Near biasa berdiam diri. Laki-laki berpakaian serba putih itu sedang menyusun menara dari kartu bridge-nya. Entah mau dibuat tingkat berapa menara yang sudah tersusun tinggi itu. Dengan mantap, Mello memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Apa tak bosan setiap hari kau hanya menyusun kartu dan _puzzle_?"

Near melihat Mello lewat ekor matanya. Tangan putih pucat itu lebih memilih untuk meneruskan menyusun menara tingkatnya daripada menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi dari Mello. Bocah bersurai pirang itu berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau orang lain bertanya itu dijawab! Dasar, tidak sopan," gerutu Mello.

"Saya tidak bosan."

Mello memutar bola matanya bosan ketika mendengar jawaban dari Near yang selalu formal. Rupanya sifat iblis bocah itu belum hilang, dengan sengaja kaki kanannya menendang menara kartu paling bawah sehingga menara itu runtuh secara keseluruhan. Near tak bereaksi apapun. Laki-laki itu justru merapikan kartu-kartu yang berserakan itu dan kembali menyusun menara kartunya dari awal. Mello menggerung kesal.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengurung diri di tempat seperti ini dan terus-menerus menyusun menara kartu seorang diri seperti orang idiot?! Banyak anak panti asuhan yang ingin berteman denganmu!"

"Tidak. Lagipula, saya tidak tertarik dengan pertemanan."

Bocah itu mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya frustasi. "Tapi saat ini ada aku yang mengajakmu bermain, sebagai … t-t-temanmu!" entah kenapa Mello merasa sulit ketika mengatakan hal itu. Selama ini, Mello selalu menganggap Near musuh yang selalu menghalangi jalannya untuk menjadi nomor satu.

"Tapi saya tidak beranggapan seperti itu."

"A-APA?! H-hei, lalu apa maksudmu memberitahu Roger soal ulang tahunku?! Pasti karena kau menganggapku teman, 'kan?!"

Near terdiam beberapa saat. Ia lalu angkat bahu. Mello semakin murka.

"Ha! Dasar makhluk halus! Pantas saja kulitmu sangat pucat, kau tak pernah keluar ruangan apalagi berjalan-jalan di sekitar panti asuhan!" bocah itu semakin berang. Entah kenapa ia selalu merasakan kepuasan apabila berhasil mengeluarkan unek-uneknya terhadap Near. Mello tak peduli jika kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terlampau pedas, yang penting ia puas.

Oh, Mello melupakan fakta tentang siapa yang mengingatkan Roger tentang ulang tahunnya.

Bocah itu menggigit keras cokelat batangan yang sendari tadi dipegangnya. Setelah itu, ia lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Near menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu. Laki-laki itu melihat Mello sedang berangkulan dengan sahabat karibnya, Matt.

"Semoga kau menyukai coklat itu, Mello," gumamnya kemudian. Near lalu kembali menyusun menara kartu bridge-nya.

Owari


End file.
